


Not Much Of A Difference

by birdyx



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jane being a prick as usual, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdyx/pseuds/birdyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Jane didn't like to leave his couch, especially while he was enjoying a cup of tea. But when he heard a shout from Teresa Lisbon and a loud thud from within her office, he was forced to investigate. pre s6 finale. (super dumb) Jisbon. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Of A Difference

Patrick Jane didn't like to leave his couch, especially while he was enjoying a cup of tea. But when he heard a shout from Teresa Lisbon and a loud thud from within her office, he was forced to investigate.

"Everything okay in there?" Grace was always so caring. She leaned over the top of her desk to see what was going on as Jane hopped up from his couch.

Lisbon looked up hopefully when her office door opened, but was disappointed upon seeing it was only the clever blond-haired man in her doorway.

"Oh, someone's had a spill.." Jane said, glancing at the beige boxes and case files covering the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I don't need your help," she said irritably. Jane looked around, pretending to be confused.

"Who said anything about me helping you?" If there was anything Patrick Jane loved most, it was teasing Teresa Lisbon.

The brunette shot him a look that seemed to say her classic "bite me."

"Kidding," Jane said, and leaned down to pick up papers.

Reluctantly Lisbon slid one of the large boxes over to him. "Help me carry these back to storage."

"So demanding." Jane remarked.

"Just do it!" Lisbon snapped, grabbing a few boxes. The two picked up the heavy load together and walked out of her office.

As they shuffled through the hall, struggling with the boxes, Lisbon discovered the rest of the team was watching them, distracted by all of the noise they had just heard.

"Don't you all have something to do?" she asked, apparently still annoyed from dropping everything.

"Uh, yeah, boss." Rigsby said, stumbling back to work.

"They're surprised that you're letting me help you," Jane observed.

"Good to know, but it's not like you're making much of a difference." Lisbon smirked as she continued down the hall.

"That stings, Lisbon, right here," Jane motioned to his heart, and consequently, dropped the entire load back on the floor.

"Whoops."


End file.
